Tasty Treat
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Mello and Matt have been bad boys again. L has something to say about that! MelloMatt MattL part 2 of the Disoderdly love series.


tasty treat

Matt sighed as he watched his lover pace up and down the cell they where locked in for the night. "Calm down ok?" "It's not a big deal our fake ID's will hold and no one be the wiser." "We'll be let out soon."

Mello rounded on Matt. "IT IS a BIG deal!" he screamed as he punched the wall. "If you dint scream so loud when I fuck you the old hag wouldn't have called the cops on us 12 times in a week!!"

Matt shrugged and went back to staring at the wall. God he wanted a smoke or his GameBoy….or something.

He looked up and saw Mello staring at him with that _look _in his eye.

Oh. Fuck.

"Oh….no….God no…Mello not here!" He almost begged as Mello ignored him and begun biting his neck.

Mello roughly shoved Matt back to the bars of the cell pinning him down as he pulled Matt's shirt up so he could gnaw on Matt's nipples.

"If only we had whipped cream…." Mello muttered as he yanked down Matt's pants and fingered him.

Matt was getting hard as Mello's fingers rubbed him in all the right places.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps.

Matt shoved Mello away and yanked his shirt down and his pants up.

"Ok boys…you're free to go….someone posted bail for you."

They walked out sheepishly well Matt was sheepish Mello was Mello….and where even more shocked when they saw who has posted the bail.

"L?" Mello said turning bright red.

L smiled. "It's not like I dint know Mello….the way you two look at each other like your both starving dogs and the other is a tasty treat…"

Matt was looking at his feet and muttering to himself about wanting to die…right…now….now please…now…

Mello held his head up high despite being dressed in nothing but a lacy thong the only thing he had on when he was dragged in.

Matt had been luckier he had just dressed.

L nodded to the officers "Thank you for letting them go…they'll be good now…"

"No need to thank us Sir." One of the officers said nodding to L.

L dragged them both out of the station walking fast.

"You two are incorrigible!" He hissed.

"I was getting ready to go to bed when Watari told me he had heard over the scanner that there was _another _noise compliant for your address!"

"I couldn't just go to bed knowing you two where locked up…you're both to wanted for someone to know find out who you are…and way to pretty for prison."

L griped their arms tightly as he dragged them back to the hotel.

He opened the door with just his foot when they got to his room.

"Mello…" L ordered. "Sit here in this chair." Mello complied this was L after all he worshiped the man.

L tied Mello's wrists together and his ankles too the roped him to the chair.

Mello's eyes widened but for once he was quiet.

"Matt!" L snapped Matt jumped a little.

"Take off your clothes." L said his voice cold.

Matt did.

"Now…take that thing off Mello and do what you best when your on your knees."

Matt blinked and went over to Mello and begin the remove the thong.

He kissed then sucked on Mello's cock happily.

He did love to suck on Mello and this was new….he was in charge…kinda…

Mello moaned then L grabbed Matt by his hair and dragged him away from the blonde.

"You two have been bad!" L said turning Matt over his keen

"You." Slap "have" Slap "been" "very" Slap "bad"

Matt yowled with pain as L's hand came down over and over his round tight butt cheeks turning red.

Mello growled from his throbbing aching hard on being ignored for so long.

He bucked his hips wishing someone would help him out with it.

L looked at him. "Oh no Mello you are so used to being in charge here…tonight you're helpless to watch as I use Matt as my whore…."

Matt begun to cry and whimper as L garbed his hairbrush and spanked him even harder with it.

"Please…" Matt moaned "Stop it.."

"Tell me you're been bad..and your very sorry.."

"I am master…very sorry…please.."

L roughly shoved Matt off his lap.

"Show me how sorry you are…." He said as he unzipped his pants.

Matt dropped to his keens and begun to suck and lick L's hard cock.

He bobbed his head as Mello nearly came undone from watching his love suck the sexy older man while his cute red ass cheeks flexed as he knelt there.

L grabbed Matt's hair and used it to pull him up then shoved him over on the bed.

L look Matt roughly and quickly using him as fast as he could Matt only screamed for it harder and faster.

At last L came with a loud moan and sank his teeth into Matt's shoulder.

Mello shrieked out "You tied me up with a hard on to kill you bastard and fucked you boyfriend in front of me!" "Someone had better take care of—"

He stopped talking as Matt went to him and sucked him off it only took a few mintutes for him to shoot he was so horny from watching Matt and L.

As they walked out of the hotel with Matt dressed and staggering and Mello STILL in his thong Matt said

"You where right you fucker….he IS great in bed….but god damm….am I sore.."

Mello smiled…."We still have to do something bad again so this time I get fucked till I can'nt walk"

"Oh…great…"


End file.
